jakemelsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Time of War
Summary Jack Palmer is a famous known scientific archeologist who is brought to a secret laboratory facility to help study a newly high-tech time machine and a mysterious journal with imprinted encrypted alien-like symbols. When the time machine is accidentally activated, Jack is hurled into the time machine and is taken to the future of 2055, finding the entire surviving human race being enslaved by an alien race known as the Souvians, led by their ruthless mercenary leader Feltix. When discovering a mystic power source called the “Index” is the living power source of the Souvians, Jake joins with a human military force called the “Resistance” to stop the Souvians from destroying the earth and destroy the index; by destroying the Index will Jack be able to return back to his present time. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, Mystery, Sci-Fi, Thriller and War Music by Brian Tyler and James Horner Theme song “Citizen Soldier” by 3 Doors Down Cast and characters Ryan Kwanten as Jack Palmer Evangeline Lilly as Anna Simmons Dominic Purcell as Marcus Simmons Tom Hardy as Dean Smith Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Henry Joe Manganiello as Brad Charles Michelle Rodriguez as Julia Trudy Laz Alonso as AJ Benson Gerard Butler as Sean Wilson Kevin Phillips as Tyler Benson Adam Baldwin as Harry Lenderson Michael Ironside as Chairman Spencer Eric Bana as Feltix Jonathan Pryce as Emperor Keltix Arnold Volsoo as Grimex Story plot In the year 2010, Jack Palmer (Ryan Kwanten) is a famous scientific archeologist living with his beloved wife and kids in Springfield, California. One day, Jack is approached by agents who take Jack to a secret laboratory facility to help their professor study a newly build high-tech time machine and a mysterious journal with imprinted encrypted alien-like symbols; Jack is shocked when discovering the journal belongs to his deceased grandfather, Ronald Palmer, who spent his life studying the journal believing the symbols represent a mysterious alien race said by the ancestors to arrive and commence judgment day upon mankind. While researching the machine, Jack slips over spilled water and knocks over a box which falls on the machine’s switch causing it to open and create a suction. Jack is unable to turn off the machine and is hurled into the time machine, which takes him to the year future of 2095. After waking up in a completely destroyed Springfield, Jack is horrified and rushes back to his home, only to find the decomposed bodies of his wife and kids leaving him devastated of seeing his family dead. Jack finds his grandfather’s journal and leaves to find any remaining survivors in the hopes of them having any information of how he can return back to his time. He is found and brought by a group of alien-military like mercenaries led by Grimex (Arnold Volsoo) to their base where Grimex, recognizing Jack to be the sole founder of a power source called the Index, interrogates Jack for further information. The base is infiltrated by a group of human military force led Brad Charles (Joe Manganiello), whom manage to rescue Jack and escape back to their secret headquarter base, revealed to the Hoover Dam which is now build as a part military facility. While at the base, Jack is introduced by chairman Spencer (Michael Ironside), whom among the other chairman are stunned and happy to see, to Team Deltix including LT. Col Marcus Simmons (Dominic Purcell) and team members Anna Simmons (Evangeline Lilly), who is Marcus’s sister, Dean Smith (Tom Hardy), Marcus’s loyal lieutenant and childhood friend, Brad Charles, Jane Trudy (Michelle Rodriguez), the team’s medical officer, AJ Benson (Laz Alonso) and his little brother Tyler (Kevin Phillips), Fred Terrance (Karl Urban), the team’s weapon specialist, Sean Wilson (Gerard Butler), and even Harry Lenderson (Adam Baldwin), who is the team’s enforce director, and learns the human military force called the “''Resistance''” have been in war with the mercenary alien race known as the Souvians led by their ruthless leader, Feltix (Eric Bana) since 2010. It is revealed that after the Index was found by Jack (sometime back in the year 2010) the Souvians arrives and begun attacking the entire human race, annihilating every population in one city to another. In 2015, Jack discovered the Index to be the living power source of the Souvians and hid it inside a top-secret vault, in order to prevent the Souvians from using it to help them build a machine that would’ve extinguished every last living thing on the planet along with destroying the earth in the process, before being captured and killed by the Souvians leaving his sacrifice a legacy. Jack informs that his vault is in a laboratory that is in San Francisco. When claiming the Index to still be in the vault, Spencer assigns team Deltix along with Jack to go retrieve the index. Meanwhile, Feltix is seen with his father Keltix (Jonathan Pryce) discussing of their future plans to rebuild their empire by building their machine to destroy the earth in order gain the planet’s remaining life